


Unusual Cup of Hot Cocoa

by raaanyon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaanyon/pseuds/raaanyon
Summary: Chris notices something unusual from Seungmin's appearance this morning.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Unusual Cup of Hot Cocoa

December's winter breath is already coming to frost the glass panel of the cafe. Yet, people are coming in and out the cafe to seek some warmth, either from the steamy cinnamon rolls, the burning black coffee, or even the hot chocolate. 

One of our regular costumers enters our cafe exactly 15 minutes after the cafe opened, as he usually does. He lives nearby and his college is not too far from here, no wonder visiting this cafe becomes his routine, especially during the weekdays. 

Dressed in a cozy long coat, he walks toward the cashier with a polite smile plastered in his face. Having remember his name and his usual order, I give him a shout out, "Hi there Seungmin, one hot cocoa for the freezing morning?"

He sheepishly grins before shaking his head. "Hi Chris. Um, yes I want hot cocoa, but not only one, I need two cups of it." 

I lift my eye brows as I registered his order in the cashier machine. "Two cups of hot cocoa? Wow, that's unusual." Getting replied by a shy nod, I continue, "Do you want it to take out?"

"Yes, please." 

After telling him the price he needs to pay, I skip to the coffee bar and process to make him two cups of hot cocoa. I know Seungmin loves it when I put much sugar in his chocolate, but I keep wondering whether the other person he got the chocolate for also like sweet as much as he does. "Do you also want the same level of sugar for the other cup?" I slightly raise my head over the counter to face him.

"Yeah, that would be perfect." While waiting, he takes out his phone from his coat pocket and play with it for a while. Not long after, a sudden smile arises in his faces. Whoever seen him acting all shy and amused in front of his phone, will immediately understand what is happening to him. The boy is in love, and ouch people in love are stink, you can smell it even from a far. 

"Two cups of hot cocoa for Seungmin and his girlfriend!" I yell out as I finished the order and took it out from the bar. 

Seungmin, who was only focusing on his phone since minutes ago, suddenly yelps and runs toward me. Inconveniences show all over his face, and I kind of feel bad for teasing him. "Chris, that's not for my girlfriend," he whispers lowly as I hand him the cups.

"Oh, that's not?" I genuinely confused. "You kept acting silly while watching your phone, I thought it was your girlfriend. Sorry for my bad assumptions."

He shakes his head in a hurry before answering, still with a hushed voice, "It's for my boyfriend, all right." 

I can't help smiling widely hearing his confession. I have known him for more than a year, even though merely as a barista who serves him beverages in the morning, but we often talk, and never even once he mentioned anything about his lover. So knowing that he finally has one to keep him company in this freezing December, actually warms my heart. "Wow, I am glad to hear that! Anyway, congratulations."

"Thanks." he giggles groggily.

I watch him left the cafe with two cups of hot cocoa in both of his hands. Usually, he heads straight to his college right after he gets his chocolate. However, today is unusual, not only with the additional cup of hot cocoa, but he also standing still in front of the cafe for some minutes, definitely waiting for someone. 

After a while, a boy in an oversized purple hoodie approaches him. That's must be the boyfriend Seungmin mentioned earlier. That cute boy is smaller and shorter than Seungmin, maybe has a perfect height for Seungmin to kiss him in the forehead. His upper cheeks filled with beautiful consolation of freckles, it is only natural for Seungmin to fall hard for this boy.

The smile that grows in Seungmin's face when he hands the smaller boy a cup of hot cocoa radiates so much happiness. As The Beatles once said, happiness is a warm gun. It beats the coldness that keeps hanging on December, and starts replacing it with warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well yes, this is a seunglix drabbles with a very little appearance of felix haha!!
> 
> So if any of you guys might feel like ever read this piece, I had posted this on my Twitter back in December.


End file.
